Marin Dias
Marin Dias (マリン ディアス Marin Diasu'):' is a noble woman and the captain of Clover Kingdom's Coral Peacock squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Marin has long, faded hot pink, dyed hair with blonde ends that resemble flames which she keeps up in a high ponytail, pink eyes and full lips. She has a curvaceous figure with large breasts which is considered larger than Esca Rosell's and a red marking on her chest and abdomen which act as a seal that was placed upon her. She is usually seen wearing a very revealing bikini top, along with shorts and sometimes with stockings as the bottom part of her outfit or also wearing a denim jacket which she wears to cover most of her body when in public rather then her squad robe, albeit it is still very revealing. She barely wears her squads signature robe of the Coral Peacock, which is pink and short with a wave like pattern on the edge and fur collar around the neck. It is worn over the shoulders with a purple flower holding it together and has diamond patterns engraves on it around the robe. It has a long cape of the design attached it the back that reaches down to the ankles. Coral Peacock Captain.png|Marin's Full Appearance Coral Peacock Captain Young.jpg|Marin as a Magic Knight Personality Marin is a person with a very relaxed manner who does things on her own accords. She has somewhat of a laid-back attitude who has a high fondness for alcohol-based drinks as she tends to be a slacker that shirks off her captain duties in order to drink alcoholic beverages. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, voluntarily wear highly revealing outfits in public and frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. In her drunken state she had a weird habit of losing her clothes and waking up in different places during her trips out drinking (even though she is drunk and has no control over herself at the time) but would hardly show any concern over it. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Marin is one of the more serious members of the Magic Knights. She is very focused on the situation at hand despite her lackadaisical image she may appear. She can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist. A running gag she shows is that she has a habit of forgetting to put clothes on after bathing in the bath or relaxing in a hot spring She is extremely casual around her squad members including her Vice Captain Her easy-going and carefree personality makes a sharp contrast to her serious Vice Captain having him almost constantly by her side even though her laziness frequently annoys him and the rest of the squad. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Korag Gildamesh and Suzaku Vermillion. History Marin was born as the only child into a noble family. Battle Prowess Magic Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Marin possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. She can create an intense pressure around her surroundings just from releasing it, and manifest a large peacock from her Magic Power. Equipment Grimoire: Marin possesses a grimoire that contains various dream-based magic spells.